


A Quiet Night In

by Golddude22



Series: Random Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No seriously Lots of fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: The 501st spend a quiet night in.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Random Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Someone challenged me to write an excessively fluffy story, so whoever you were, here it is.
> 
> Enjoy. (Evil Sith laugh)

It was a quiet night in in the 501st barracks.

They were on their second week of leave after several long months on the front and had grown tired of 79's and the other places open to clones.

So they had spread out through the barracks, playing games, cleaning equipment or just relaxing, enjoying the brief respite from the fighting.

In the Torrent company barracks a number of troopers along with their Captain and Commander were idly chatting.

"I don't believe it" Fives said flatly as Hardcase finished retelling a story of how he'd single handedly fought off a platoon.

"It's true, I-" he stopped, seeming to focus on something before letting out an enormous fart.

"Wow, that was was a good one" he said with a grin.

"That's disgusting" Ahsoka replied, tossing a pillow at him.

"Sorry Commander, the mess has been serving baked beans the last few days"

"No one else is doing that though" she shot back.

"Ah, that's not quite true Commander" Fives said, letting one go himself.

"Pathetic” Hardcase said.

“Yeah vod, listen to this” Jesse said, letting out a long, squeaky, high pitched fluff.

There was stunned silence for a moment, before everyone erupted into laughter.

“What the heck was that suppose to be?” Kix asked, wiping his eyes.

“The smell” Echo gasped, who was unfortunate enough to be sitting next to Jesse.

“That is true talent” Hardcase proclaimed, patting him on the shoulder.

“Gross” Ahsoka muttered, leaning into Rex and covering her nose so she wouldn't smell anything “I'm glad you're not like that”

“Thank you Ahsoka” he replied, looking shifty.

“What?” she asked.

“Hmm, oh nothing” he said, before grabbing a blanket and covering her head with it.

“Rex” she giggled “what are you doing?”

“I believe civvies call it a dutch oven” he replied, letting one rip under the blanket and holding her down as she gasped and choked out threats.


End file.
